Lucy
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: Chris Jericho visits the grave of his old girlfriend, the one he should have never let go. He lets out years of pain and meets the biggest change of his life.


**This was a short scene that was my last assignment for my creative writing class. Its short but I figured I'd put it up. WWE owns Chris Jericho and Skillet owns the title (their song "Lucy" inspired this fic) so tell me what you think!**

The curtain opens to reveal a graveyard, with one sole statue. A man, Chris, with a letter is seen standing before the tomb. He looks distraught and confused. He looks at the letter before reading the tombstone.

**Chris**- Lucy Brooks, Feb. 25th 1977 to April 2nd, 2010. Beloved sister, friend, daughter, mother and…wife. (_Chris had difficulty with the last word. He sighed.)_

**Chris**- Luce…oh god…where do I begin? (_Chris sounds frustrated and confused.)_

**Chris**- Ok, lets start with an apology. I'm sorry I was dumb, I'm sorry I chose my dream over you, I'm sorry I didn't realize how much I loved you, I'm sorry I sat there and let you marry him, I'm sorry I didn't stop you, I'm sorry I didn't stop him, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… (_Chris is met with stale air and an eerie silence.)_

**Chris**- But wait, (_Chris tone suddenly changes._) I'm not the only one who should be apologizing…_ (Chris begins to sound angry, betrayed.)_

**Chris**- You let me believe that little Davey was Danny's son! But as you so conveniently stated in this letter… (_Chris shakes the paper at the statue.)_

**Chris**_- _That he's my son! Davey is my little boy! (_Chris runs his hands through his hair. The only sound to be heard was the paper crinkling in his fist from his tight grip. He began to walk away before turning back to the stone.)_

**Chris**- By the way Lucy, I love how you said it too…like it wasn't a big deal! 'I'm sorry Chris…' (_Chris began to read the letter in a tone that mimicked Lucy's.)_'I know this is not the best way to tell you but Davey is your son. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.' How could you be so heartless? (_Chris yelled into the silence. Chris sighed, sounding defeated.)_

**Chris**- Who am I kidding? You only did what you thought was best, best for me. You didn't want to ruin my life, that having a kid wouldn't make me look like a badass rock star. But I would have loved to have a son with you…granted it wouldn't have made Danny very happy." _Chris chuckled._

**Chris**- He never liked me…I bet he hates me now.

(2_ men enter the scene one with an envelope and the other with a small boy in his arms. The boy has blonde hair with blue eyes; his facial features matched Chris'.)_

**Man 1-** Excuse me are you Mr. Christopher Irvine?

**Chris**- (_in an annoyed tone_) Yeah, can I help you with something?

**Man 1**- Mr. Irvine, the test results are in, David Aaron Smith is your biological son.

(_Man 2 walks over to Chris placing the small boy in front of him_.)

**Chris- **But this boy knows me as his Uncle. Isn't telling him I'm his father going to confuse him?

**Man 1**- (in a flat tone) Mr. Irvine that is your problem not ours. Here are the documents (_hands Chris the papers_) From this moment on, (points to boy) that boy is David Aaron Irvine. Good luck. (_Chris looks down and the papers then to the boy_. _Both men leave_.)

**Chris**- Did you hear that Lucy? David Aaron Irvine, my…our son. (_The small boy looks up at Chris before walking over to the stone. David looks around three years old Chris bends down to his level.)_

**Chris- **Are you saying hi to Mommy? (_Davey looks up and nods at Chris. He puts his hand on the engraved name)_

**Chris- **_(sighs)_ Well Davey, there is no easy way to say this, but I'm your Daddy.

**Davey**- _(looks back and Chris, says quietly_) Ok. (Goes back to running his small fingers over the letters)

**Chris**- Well Luce, that was easier than I thought. (_Chuckles, Chris goes back to studying the child intently. He looks up at the sky and realizes its getting late)_

**Chris**- Ok buddy, say bye bye to Mommy.

**Davey**- Bye Bye Mommy, love you. _(Chris picks up the small child and begins to walk off towards stage left.)_

**Chris-** So I know you like trucks…wanna see the one that daddy drives_…(Chris' voice trails off as the stage lights fade out)_


End file.
